


Feed the Wolf

by supreme_genius



Series: The Wolf [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Porn, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-26
Updated: 2012-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-02 13:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick/Monroe - plotless porn<br/>Monroe's POV<br/>unbeta'd<br/>oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly, I don't own Grimm or the characters.

“Dude, what’re you doing?”

Nick was curling up against my side, his raven hair tickling my neck. I could smell his shampoo, his soap, laundry detergent.

_STOP!_

“You’re all warm and snuggly.” He curled his legs over my lap and rubbed his cheek on my shoulder.

“You’re so drunk.”

“’m not!”

“Yes you are. Now let me take you home.”

“No.” He clung tighter.

I sighed. _What did I get myself into?_

“Are grimms part octopus?” I tried to peel him off of me but he wouldn’t budge.

He mumbled something I couldn’t quite make out.

“Fine then; you can sleep here.”

I got up, pulling Nick up with me – I let him lean against me for support – and headed down the hall. I stopped in front of my room.

“Do you want something else to sleep in?”

“Mhm…” His hand was fisted in the sleeve of my shirt, no doubt the only thing keeping him standing.

I pulled him in the room and he flopped down on my bed. _Stupid grimm._ I shuffled through the drawers in search of something that might fit him. I pulled out a pair of draw-string pajama pants and a t-shirt.

“Here.” I held out the clothes. “You can wear – what are you doing?”

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling at the buttons of his shirt. I stifled a laugh; drunk Nick is actually fairly amusing. He finally pulled his shirt off and had this kind of…satisfied look on his face – like getting his shirt off was quite the accomplishment.

“Come on, the guest room is down the hall.”

He shook his head in protest.

I raised a questioning eye brow at him. “Nick, come on.”

“Nope. I want to stay right here.” His voice was husky and heavy with lust.

_Oh shit…just go sleep on the couch…_

He stood up but didn’t move any closer. He undid the button of his pants, then the zipper, and then one hand disappeared. He moaned a hushed word – something that sounded a little too much like my name. The wolf whimpered and whined.

_He’s drunk. He doesn’t actually want you._

“…Monroe…”

_Fuck it…_

I practically lunged at him, tackling him down on the bed. I captured his lips and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He arched his back, pushing his hips up against mine. The wolf howled. His hands tugged at the bottom of my shirt and I let him pull it off over my head. He brushed his hands up and down my torso; a calloused finger – no doubt his trigger finger – tugged at the waist of my pants. He looked up at me; his wide grey eyes were filled with desire – not a hint of fear. The wolf wanted nothing more than to mark him – this stupid grimm – and let the wesen world know he was mine. But then I’d really be stuck with him; as much as I wanted to keep him safe…I really do…but forever is kind of a long time. I did my best to suppress the wolf. His pants were already undone so I tugged them off. He had on a pair of boxer briefs, which on their own drove me insane, but Nick just had to be wearing red ones. _Son of a bitch!_

“M-Monroe…you ok?” He tried to sit up but I shoved him back down.

I growled and felt his body tremble beneath me. His hands were gripping the waist of my pants, fumbling with the button and fly; he finally got them undone. As I pushed off my pants, Nick took the moment to shimmy out of those damned red boxer briefs. No sooner were our clothes hitting the floor, were we pressed back against each other, limbs getting tangled in a mess of sheets. His skin was white hot, covered in a thin layer of sweat. Nick wrapped one of his legs around my waist, no doubt trying to pull me closer – like we could really get much closer…well…

I nipped at Nick’s neck, across his collar bones, down his chest – it put the wolf at bay (for now). He moaned and his blunt nails started digging into my shoulders; the wolf howled in delight. I looked down at him, he looked hot and flustered.

“You want this?”

“Yeah.” He said it softly. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulled me closer, and whispered in my ear. “I want you to fuck me, Monroe.”

I rolled off him and scrambled through the nightstand for some lube. I sat up, next to Nick, and motioned for him to flip over on to his stomach. _Such a nice, plump ass._ I leaned over him, trailing kisses down his spine. I lubed up one finger and pressed it into him. He arched his hips up, and soon I added a second finger. He moaned into the pillow then let out a hushed ‘ _please_.’ I squirted more lube in my hand and gave my cock a generous coating. I pressed the head to his pucker, grabbed his hips tight, and pushed in. It was slower than the wolf wanted, but I knew better – Nick had to adjust. When my thighs were pressed flush against his, I leaned over him, and nuzzled the crook of his neck. He turned his head and met my lips. It was a sloppy kiss, full of pent up sexual tension. My hands firmly gripped his hips and I pulled back, leaving just the head of my cock in him. I pushed all the way back into him; a husky moan escaped his lips. It wasn’t long until our movements started to coincide; Nick jerked his hips back wantonly. _Like a bitch in heat_ , the wolf thought.

The pace quickened, Nick’s moans became more frequent, and my hands gripped his hips hard enough to bruise. I felt a bead of sweat roll down my back; I was getting so close. Nick’s hips started to jerk sporadically. I reached one of my hands under him, wrapping my fingers around his dick. I stroked him in time with each thrust of my hips; he practically fucked my hand. He moaned and cursed – his words were strung together, sounding something like _fuckohfuckyesrightthereharderfuck_. His body writhed beneath mine; I felt a tremor run down his spine. He came, moaning something that sounded close to my name. It wasn’t even five seconds later and I was coming; his name on my lips, floating in a sort of throaty groan. I managed to roll off him before my body collapsed. Nick laid next to me, panting.

I could hear the dull hum of the fan whirling above us. Nick curled up against my side, throwing an arm over my chest. His hair tickled my face as he nuzzled my shoulder. I wouldn’t have guessed Nick to be a cuddler, but I didn’t really mind. The wolf was satisfied enough that it didn’t care either.

“I guess I’ll go sleep in the guest room now.”

“Not a chance.”


End file.
